Sny o Zagładzie
Tak... jestem Lesovikk. Ale dawno nikt nie nazywał mnie Toa. Co do tego, jak się tu dostałem... to długa opowieść, przyjacielu. - Toa Lesovikk w części 1. center|500px|thumb| "Dreams of Destruction" (Sny o Zagładzie) to opowieść znajdująca się na stronie BIONICLEStory.com. Część 1 Ta-Matoran imieniem Sarda nie miał wątpliwości, że jego życie zbliża się ku końcowi. On i jego przyjaciele zostali złapani przez Pridaka, lidera Barraki, i wtrąceni do morskiej jaskini. Kiedy nie chciał udzielić Pridakowi informacji, ten wyrzucił go wprost w ławicę głodnych rekinów Takea. Sarda nie miał wątpliwości co tego, co nastąpi. Nie zdołałby powstrzymać całej hordy rekinów na dłużej niż kilka chwil. Miał nadzieję, że koniec będzie przynajmniej szybki. Coś wystrzeliło naprzeciw niemu - ale to nie był Takea. To była jakaś postać w Masce, na mechanicznym skuterze podwodnym, trzymająca miecz. W mgnieniu oka nowo przybyły wpadł między ławicę, rozpraszając rekiny. Zanim się obejrzały, prąd odciągnął je i odrzucił daleko stąd. Oszołomiony, Sarda spoglądał na swego wybawiciela. Czy było w nim coś znajomego? Sarda nie był pewien. Ale wyglądało na to, że przybysz zna Matorana. - Sarda? - spytał. - To naprawdę ty? - Oczywiście, że to ja - odparł Sarda. - A teraz, mam przyjaciół w jaskini, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Jeśli dobrze władasz mieczem, chętnie skorzystam z twojej pomocy. Nowo przybyły spojrzał w stronę jaskini, potem w kierunku, gdzie rekiny zbierały się do ataku. Potem zwrócił się do Sardy: - Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że wiedza to broń silniejsza niż miecz. Zanim włączę się do walki, wolę trochę jej poużywać. Coś w tym przybyszu sprawiło, że coś zaiskrzyło w pamięci Sardy. Zbliżył się do niespodziewanego obrońcy. Postać wciąż była mu nieznana, ale coś w jego słowach, jego głosie... - Toa Lesovikk? - spytał Sarda, niemal obawiając się nadziei, że nie myli się co do tożsamości przybysza. - Ale... to nie możesz... skąd się tu wziąłeś? Przez twarz Lesovikka przemknął smutny uśmiech. - Tak... jestem Lesovikk. Ale dawno nikt nie nazywał mnie Toa. Co do tego, jak się tu dostałem... to długa opowieść, przyjacielu. Część 2 Podczas gdy Lesovikk dzielił się swą opowieścią z Sardą, żaden z nich nie zauważył, że są obserwowani przez parę oczu błyskających szaleństwem... Istota znana jako Karzahni przywędrował z dala, by dosięgnąć wód Dołu. Jego podróż zaczęła się w jego własnej, odizolowanej, zakazanej krainie. Tam spotkał sześcioro wędrujących Matoran i próbował ich uwięzić, tak jak wielu w ciągu tysiącleci. Ale ci Matoranie uciekli, lecz wcześniej Karzahni nauczył się o istotach znacznie potężniejszych od niego - Wielkim Duchu Mata Nui i złym Makucie. Mata Nui spał, jak się dowiedział, a Makuta prawdopodobnie nie żył. Oznaczało to świetną okazję dla błyskotliwego, bezdusznego władcy by rozciągnąć swoje strefy wpływów. Szpiegował Matoran do wyspy Voya Nui i obserwował ich przemianę w potężniejsze istoty zwane Toa. Spoglądał na ich bitwy ze złodziejami zwanymi Piraka o zdobycie potężnej Maski Życia. Kiedy Toa podążyli w głębię oceanu, Karzahni podążył za nimi, trzymając się na tyle daleko, aby go nie spostrzegli. Kiedy dotarł do Dołu, stracił orientację po tym, jak czarne wody zmutowały go. Stracił ślad Toa i wędrował przez jakiś czas, zanim nie natknął się na tego dziwnego Toa rozmawiającego z Matoranem. Nie wiedział, kim jest "Lesovikk", ani czemu tu jest - może również szukał Maski Życia? Lecz dosyć nauczył się w ostatnich dniach, że Toa mogą być potężnymi przeciwnikami. Rozplątując jeden ze swych łańcuchów, sprawił że stanął w ogniu. Zakręcił nim nad głową i puścił. Okręcił się wokół Lesovikka, który krzyknął z bólu i szoku. Zwalił go z nóg, nawet mimo tego że Ta-Matoran ciągnął łańcuch z drugiej strony "Stop! Zostaw go!", wrzasnął Sarda "Nonsens", powiedział Karzahni. "Trwa wojna, której stawką jest władza nad wszechświatem. Ale najpierw... muszę naostrzyć swoje pazury podczas pojedynku. Kiedy skończę z wami dwoma, będę gotowy... gotowy do podboju!". Część 3 Lesovikk miotał się w agonii, próbując uciec z łańcuchów Karzahniego. Na twarzy władcy wykwitł uśmiech. "Nie próbuj walczyć", powiedział. "Nikt, nawet legendarne kraby Manas nie potrafi pozrywać tych więzów. "Nie... pamiętasz... mnie, czyż nie?" powiedział Lesovikk. "Nie, podejrzewam, że nie - ale nasze ścieżki już raz się skrzyżowały. Wiele, wiele tysięcy lat temu. Przybyłem do twojej krainy, aby odnaleźć moich przyjaciół, których zesłał tu szalony Turaga. Byłem odpędzany przez Manasy, ale wracałem, wciąż i wciąż... zawodząc za każdym razem. Kiedy wreszcie ominąłem twoje straże, moi przyjaciele zostali zabrani z twojej krainy, nie wiedziałem jednak gdzie. Karzahni się zaśmiał. "Więc porażki nie są dla ciebie niczym nowym, Toa. Przyjmij spokojnie dzisiejszą porażkę, nie będzie ona niespodzianką". "On nie jest porażką!" zawołał Sarda. "Ja... Ja pamiętam! Pamiętam Lesovikka broniącego naszego domu przed Rahi i wszystkim, co nam zagrażało... Pamiętam kiedy jego drużyna odeszła, nie wracając nigdy... W każdym razie nie dopóki byłem na swojej wyspie. On nie jest porażką - nigdy nie był - on jest bohaterem! Lesovikk spojrzał na Matorana. Od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu nikt nie nazwał go "bohaterem". Słowa podziałały na niego jak dodatkowa porcja energii. Wykorzystując resztkę swojej mocy, napiął mięśnie i zerwał łańcuchy Karzahni. "Niemożliwe", szepnął Karzahni. "Byłeś pokonany... oszołomiony." "Jestem oszołomiony" odparł Lesovikk, wstając na nogi. "Zszokowany i zdumiony, również, dlatego że myślisz, iż żałosne kawałki metalu mogą utrzymać Toa. Było coś w oczach tego doświadczonego wojownika, co sprawiło, że nawet potężny Karzahni się zawahał. Wycieńczony, osłabiony, Lesovikk wciąż stał na nogach, uzbrojony i gotowy do walki. "A teraz, niedojedzony obiedzie Rahi," powiedział Toa Powietrza. "Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Część 4 Lesovikk stał gotowy do walki. Przed nim stał jego starożytny przeciwnik, Karzahni.Stojąc twarzą w twarz z Toa w bitewnym szale, Karzahni powinien choć przez chwilę się zmartwić. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się. "Nie mamy powodu do walki, Lesovikk." powiedział. "Czemu mam marnować swą energię na ciebie, skoro są tu łatwiejsze ofiary?" Szmaragdowy nieprzyjaciel zwrócił wzrok na Sardę, Ta Matorana pływającego w pobliżu. Używając mocy swej Maski, która pozwalała pokazać co może się i stać i co może nastąpić, włamał się do umysłu Sardy. Matoran doznał wizji dnia, w którym jego dom, Mahri Nui, odłamał się od wyspy i zatonął w oceanie. W rzeczywistości, Sarda przeżył zatonięcie, ocalony przez kule powietrza które otoczyły miasto. Ale w wizji Sarda nie przeżył... nikt nie przeżył... Wszyscy utonęli zanim dosięgnęli wód Dołu. Był to okropny widok, oczy Sardy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. "Przestań!" zawołał Lesovikk, a kiedy Karzahni nie zareagował, wywołał mini-cyklon z miecza, który odtrącił Karzahniego. Wystarczyło to, aby go zdekoncentrować, ale szkoda została wyrządzona: Sarda upadł na dno, ze strachu i szoku. "Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż bawić się z tobą." mruknął Karzahni. "Czy będziesz walczył ze mną, czy pomożesz swemu małemu przyjacielowi? Lesovikk chciał zetrzeć uśmiech z twarzy Karzahniego, ale wówczas zobaczył, że bańka otaczająca Sardę zniknęła - Matoran tonął! "To nie koniec, Karzahni," powiedział Toa "gdziekolwiek się udasz, miej oczy dookoła głowy, bo któregoś dnia, znajdę cię, i obiecuję, że będą ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz." Część 5 Nie było czasu do stracenia, jeśli Sarda miał zostać uratowany. Dopadając do tonącego, Toa Lesovikk popchnął go ku swobodnie dryfującej bańce powietrza. To, co sie stało, było jednym z najdziwniejszych wydarzeń w życiu Lesovikka, a na pewno od 10.000 lat. Najpierw wydawało się, że to działa. Sarda zakaszlał, zakrztusił się, ale życiodajne powietrze spełniało zadanie. Wówczas zaczął wyglądać, jakby znów tonął, tym razem w powietrzu. To w tym momencie Lesovikk zobaczył zmiany w ciele Sardy. Niechroniony przez bańkę, Sarda został wystawiony na działanie mutagenicznej wody. Stał się istotą wodną, a powietrze stało się dlań trujące! Natychmiast Lesovikk wyciągnął go z bańki. Sarda zaczerpnął głęboki "oddech" w wodzie i jego spazm ustał. "Żyjesz?" spytał Lesovikk. Sarda uśmiechnął się słabo. "Obiecałeś... obiecałeś mi coś opowiedzieć". Lesovikk skinął głową i zaczął mówić. W największym skrócie opowiedział Sardzie, jak on i jego drużyna zostali wysłani na misję wiele lat temu. Lesovikk zawahał się o jedną fatalną sekundę za długo, co sprawiło, że wszyscy kompani zostali zabici. Nawiedzany widmem winy, Lesovikk wrócił do domu - tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele zostali zesłani do Karzahni. Nie mogąc ich uwolnić, Lesovikk został wędrowcą. Podczas swych podróży zbierał różny ekwipunek, w tym kombinację powietrzno-wodnego ślizgacza. Uczynił wiele dobrego, lecz nie wystarczyło to, aby zapomnieć o swoich przeszłych pomyłkach. "A więc to może być twoja szansa," powiedział Sarda. "Karzahni jest zagrożeniem. Jeśli połączy siły z Barraki, Mahri Nui nie będzie miało szans. Musimy go zatrzymać!" Lesovikk potrząsnął głową. "Jeśli zostanie powstrzymany, powróci do swej krainy i wyrządzi swym więźniom więcej zła. Nie, Sarda, musimy zrobić więcej, aby go powstrzymać... Musimy go zniszczyć. Część 6 Karzahni chwycił mocno swój ognisty łańcuch i wyrwał nim Miecz Carnego Ognia z rąk robota Maxilosa. Drugim uderzeniem rozwalił Toa Wody płynącą za robotem. Płynął właśnie do siedliska Matoran gdy zauważył Maxilosa, teraz już rozwaloną Toa, oraz Toa Lodu płynących w odwrotnym kierunku niż on. Dzięki dobremu słuchowi usłyszał jak robot mówił coś o "Włóczni Artakhi". Karzahni dobrze znał Artakhę... i go nienawidził. Jeśli coś należącego do Artakhi było w Otchłani, Karzahni musiał to zdobyć lub zniszczyć. Toa Lodu przygotowywał się do ataku. Karzahni pokazał mu koszmarną wizję porażki, tak straszną że obróciłaby każdego Toa w szaleńca. A to oznaczało że do walki został tylko robot. "Powiedz maszyno" rzekł Karzahni "Ponieważ wiem że umiesz mówić. Jestem Karzahni i chcę wiedzieć czym jest Włócznia Artakhi i gdzie mogę ją znaleźć. A może mam cię rozpruć i wyciągnąć informację z twego mechanicznego mózgu?" Robot odpowiedział mu, lecz tak cicho że Karzahni tego nie usłyszał. Karzahni podpłynął bliżej. W końcu robot nie był już uzbrojony. "Interesujące" rzekł Karzahni "Nawet jeśli projekt jest inny, masz w sobie coś śmierdzącego Artakhą. To wystarczający powód by cię zniszczyć. Mów głośniej głupia maszyno, gdyż cię nie słyszę!" Prawa ręka Maxilosa poruszyła się szybciej niż cokolwiek co Karzahni widział. Dłoń robota chwyciła go zaszyję i zacisnęła się. "Kim ty jesteś?" Spytał Karzahni. "Jestem Makuta." Odpowiedział robot "Jestem mocą. Zniszczyłeś moją Toa i opóźniłeś moją podróż." Makuta w ciele Maxilosa popchnął Karzahniego w stronę dna. Ten przedarł się przez skały i twardo wylądował w mule. Gdy jego koncentracja zniknęła, Matoro otrząsnął się z wizji. "A ja nienawidzę się spóźniać" Dokończył Makuta. Karzahni zmusił się do wstania i ustawił swą pokręconą rękę na miejsce. "Tak, słyszałem o tobie Makuta. Jesteś tyranem pokrytym cyną, który chce zostać władcą Matoran. Gdyby jeszcze bycie czczonym przez to robactwo coś znaczyło. Nie wiem gdzie masz zamiar płynąć, lecz twa podróż właśnie sie kończy." Matoro poczuł duży ruch wody. Obrócił się by zobaczyć co go spowodowało i z przerażeniem zobaczył setki krabów Manas - wszystkie były ogromne i głodne, a w ich bestialskich umysłach była tylko jedna myśl: Zabić wrogów Karzahniego. CIAG DALSZY W "INTO THE DARKNESS: CZĘŚĆ 5". Część 7 Krzyk Makuty powoli słabł, przeradzając się w ciszę. Matoro zdumiewał się co się dzieje - potęga Karzahni złamała złoczyńcę, sprawiła że oszalał... czy może zabiła? Lecz rzut oka na Maxilosa dała mu odpowiedź. Oczy robota były wlepione w Karzahniego, wprawiając go w przerażenie kompletnym brakiem emocji. Wreszcie Makuta przemówił. "Popełniłeś... błąd... Karzahni," powiedział. "Bo widzisz, ja nie mam koszmarów..." Jednym ciosem opancerzonej pięści posłał Karzahniego poprzez wodę. "Tylko je przynoszę". Stojąc ponad pokonanym wrogiem, Makuta wyszeptał: "Twoja mroczna gra jest imponująca, tyranie - ale nie zapominaj, kto jest prawdziwym Panem Mroku." Makuta telepatycznie włamał się do umysłu Karzahniego. Był wypełniony chorymi snami, palącymi ambicjami, pokręconymi wspomnieniami i dawno pogrzebanymi marzeniami. Makuta przejrzał je szukając subtelnej drogi by zaatakować i odrzucił je wszystkie. Karzahni zranił go. Karzahni musi za to zapłacić. Ogarnął umysł Karzahniego swoim własnym i rozdarł go na strzępy. A później, najmniejszym wysiłkiem swej magnetycznej mocy posłał dyktatora poprzez wody Dołu, póki nie stracił go z oczu. Toa Lesovikk obserwował bitwę z Sardą i Idris. Spotkali oni tę Ga-Matorankę już zmutowaną wodami Dołu i zabrali ze sobą. Teraz zastanawiali się, czy ich podróż ma sens. "Karzahni chyba już nie stanowi zagrożenia" powiedział Sarda. "Nie po tym co zrobił mu Maxilos." "Nie jestem pewien kim jest i co potrafi Maxilos" odparł Lesovikk. "Ale kiedyś spotkałem Lwa Skalnego, już na wpół martwego od zranień bitewnych, oszalałego z bólu. Myślałem, że łatwo go pokonam." przerwał. "Zajęło mi to trzy dni... i Lew wygrał Nie lekceważ zranionego przeciwnika." "Lesovikk zaczął płynąć w stronę, gdzie powinien być Karzahni. "Jeśli to możliwe, nasz wróg może być jeszcze potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek." Część 8 Toa Lesovikk, Sarda i Idris płynęli powoli poprzez Dół, uważając na drapieżniki. Podążali w kierunku rannego Karzahniego przez większą część dnia i wreszcie dotarli do morskiej jaskini. Lesovikk był niemal pewien, że Karzahni ku niej nie dotarł, lecz nie mógł przegapić żadnej okazji. "Oto, co musimy zrobić" - powiedział do Matoran. - "Mam trochę ekwipunku z magazynów Barraki. Zrobimy pułapkę, a potem zaczaimy się na Karzahniego. Później będziemy mogli..." Lesovikk gwałtownie urwał. Świat wokół niego się zmienił. Nie był już pod wodą, z dwoma zmutowanymi Matoranami, w pogoni za szaleńcem. Nie, był wraz ze swą drużyną Toa - którą uważał za martwą - i walczyli o życie z potężnym obłokiem kwasu. Dwa tuziny Rahi i garstka Matoran już umarła, obrócona w proch przez gazowe zagrożenie. Teraz to samo czekało ośmioro Toa, którzy odważyli się stanąć naprzeciw. Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu, Lesovikk wiedział że to się już zdarzyło. Zawahał się, ale chmura została zniszczona przez jego braci. Ale teraz, czuł że może ma drugą szansę. Wezwał swój element i posłał cyklon w chmurę, rozdzierając ją i unieszkodliwiając. I tak jak wówczas... było po wszystkim. Jego przyjaciele uśmiechali się i klepali go po plecach, już teraz omawiając ich następną możliwą przygodę. Wdzieczni Matoranie opuszczali swe domy, by podziękować bohaterom. Zrobił to! Pokonał tę istotę i jego drużyna i reszta żyli! "Lesovikk?" - zapytała Nikila, Toa Błyskawic i jego najbliższa przyjaciółka. - "Jesteś w porządku? Wydajesz się... odległy." "W porządku?" - zapytał Lesovikk. "Tak... nie... to po prostu... coś tu nie gra. Jakby to nie miało tak być." "Nie żartuj - zachichotała Nikila. - "Oczywiście, że tak miało być - wygraliśmy, czyż nie? Dzięki tobie. Jesteśmy Toa. Czyż któraś z wypraw nie skończyła sie sukcesem? Więc przestań się martwić i chodź, Matoranie wyprawiają ucztę na naszą cześć." Lesovikk poszedł za nimi, ale jego myśli były daleko. Nie mógł uwolnić się od wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak, że powinien robić coś innego. Ale nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę się dzieje... I nie był pewien, czy chce, teraz, kiedy nareszcie jest szczęśliwy od dłuższego czasu." Był ze swoją drużyną, nikt i nic nie mógł zakłócić jego spokoju. Sarda i Idris wgapiali się w Lesovikka z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Wydawał się być w transie i nic nie mogli zrobić by go ocucić. Sarda pierwszy ubrał ich strach w słowa. "Lesovikk powiedział, że Karzahni może pokazać alternatywne historie... zwykle straszne, wymierzone przeciwko tobie. Ale, Idris... ale jeśli pokazał mu wizję przyszłości... lub przeszłości... której by chciał? Tak bardzo... że zostanie zamknięty w tej iluzji na zawsze?" Część 9 "Szaleństwo!” szepnęła Idris, płynąc szybko by nadążyć za Sardą. "Czy mógłbyś zatrzymać się na chwilę i mnie wysłuchać?” Sarda potrząsnął głową. "Widziałaś co stało się na zewnątrz. Karzahni zrobił… coś Lesovikkowi, wiem, wiem, że on mu to zrobił. Nam to się nie stało, bo mamy walczyć, i to właśnie zrobimy.” Dwujka Matoran płynęła coraz głębiej wewnątrz jaskini. Czający się gdzieś tutaj Karzahni wzbudzał lęk we wszystkich, takich jak oni. Matoran do podjęcia tej decyzji skłoniła odwaga czy szaleństwo? Nawet Sarda nie był tego pewien. "Teraz, zapamiętaj nasz plan,” powiedział Sarda. "Znalazłem materiał dzięki któremu udało mi się skonstruować prowizoryczną pułapkę. Zwabimy go i zmusimy do tego by nas ścigał, wtedy wpadnie wprost w naszą pułapkę i Bum!” "Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie to Bum dla niego,” powiedziała Idris, "a nie Bum dla nas.” Na zewnątrz jaskini Lesovikk pogrążony w wizji, opowiadającej mi wydarzenia które miały by miejsce gdyby kiedyś stało się inaczej. Jego Drużyna Toa, które w rzeczywistości zmarła tysiące lat wcześniej żyła znowu w utworzonej przez Karzahniego wizji. byli tam Toa Ognia, Błyskawic, Dźwięku, Żelaza, Kamienia, Grawitacji i Wody, którzy zrzeszyli się tworząc pierwszy zespół Toa. W jego umyśle minęły już stulecia napełnione walkami i wielkimi zwycięstwami. Niedawno uratowali zespół Toa oblegany w fortecy przez frostelusy na odległej wyspie. Nowicjusz, Toa Lhikan wykazał się niezwykłą charyzmą i Lessovikk postanowił zapewnić mu miejsce w swojej drużynie. Spojrzał dookoła siebie i wiedział, ze to wszystko działo się naprawdę. "To była zwykła zabawa,” powiedziała Toa Nikila, uśmiechając się. "nigdy nie męczę się obijaniem kilku łbów na raz. Hej, niektórzy zasugerowali, że przez najbliższy tydzień powinniśmy patrolować okolicę i polować na Zyglaki. Co o tym sadzisz?" "Pewnie, ja -” Lesovikk zaczął, ale nagle urwał. Coś co powiedziała jego rozmówczyni nagle wywołało w nim przebłysk pamięci. Coś mówiła mu, ze ona i inni nie żyją, zabici przez zniszczoną dawno temu chmurę trującego gazu… ale nie, to nie było tak. Oni nie są martwi. Wciąż żyją, nieprawdaż? I chmura nic im nie zrobiła… "Zylglaki,” powiedział nagle Toa Powietrza. "Zostałaś zabita przez Zyglaki.” "Co?” spytała Nikila. "Te ofiary losu miałyby mnie zabić? Nie, nawet w ich najlepszy dniu.” Ale Lesovikk wszystko widział teraz wyraźnie, tak wyraźnie jak jeszcze przed chwilą widział zbroję, trójząb i Maskę Możliwości Nikli. Dawno temu walczyli, ale nie z chmurą tylko z hordą Zyglaków. Patrzył na nich, zawahał się o chwilę za długo i.. i... Oni umarli. umarli wszyscy. Spojrzał na Nikile. Znikała, uciekała mu z oczu, błagała by jej pomógł, ale Lesovikk zmusił się by odwrócić wzrok. Stracił szansę by jej pomóc dawno temu. Kiedy otworzył oczy był z powrotem w Dole. Jego przeszłość, przyjaciele, to wszystko przestało istnieć. Została tylko zemsta. Część 10 Toa Lesovikk już miał wtargnąć do jaskini Karzahniego, kiedy zobaczył czerwone i białe kształty, które z niej uciekały. To byli Sarda i Idris, z Karzahnim pochłoniętym szalonym pościgiem za nimi. Lesovikk rozejrzał się. Pułapka była na miejscu. Gdy Sarda i Idris wychynęli z jaskini, złapał ich i brutalnie odrzucił na bok. Nie mogąc się zatrzymać, Karzahni wpadł prosto w sidła, które zatrzasnęły się mocno wokół niego. Toa Powietrza długo czekał na ten moment. Teraz Karzahni zapłaci za swoje zbrodnie przeciwko Matoranom. Ale gdy Lesovikk spojrzał na, zmienioną wskutek ostatniej bitwy, szaloną, żałosną skorupę po przerażającym władcy, odwrócił się, zniesmaczony. Nie było już nic do zrobienia Karzahniemu - pozostawienie go przy życiu było gorszą karą niż zabicie go. - Toa, który powiedział mi o tym miejscu... Krakua, tak chyba miał na imię... powiedział, że jeśli Karzahni zostanie schwytany, ktoś po niego przybędzie - mruknął Lesovikk. - Gdziekolwiek go zabierają, oby mieli mocne łańcuchy! - powiedział Sarda. - Ale... Co teraz? Ja i Idris musimy oddychać wodą... Nie możemy już żyć w naszej wiosce! Co się z nami stanie? Lesovikk odwrócił się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć dziwną istotę znikającą wraz z Karzahnim (był to Botar z Zakonu Mata Nui, lecz Lesovikk o tym nie wiedział). - Za mną - powiedział Toa. Zaprowadził Matoran do małej kawerny, gdzie leżały porozrzucane fragmenty jakiegoś urządzenia. - Myślę, że to był jakiś aparat do oddychania - powiedział. - Znalazłem to, gdy błądziłem w pobliżu. Nie działa dla oddychających powietrzem, ale powinno działać dla tych, którzy oddychają wodą. Jedyny problem jest taki, że nie wystarcza części na dwie jednostki. Idris spojrzała na Sardę, potem na Lesovikka. - Weź to, Toa. Świat cię potrzebuje. Dwóch Matoran nie zrobi różnicy. - Nie wiem, czy jest jeszcze jakieś miejsce na świecie, które znam - odparł Lesovikk. - Może to jest to miejsce. W każdym razie, nie zamierzam go opuścić. - Ani ja - powiedział Sarda. Zanim Idris zdążyła zaprotestować, przerwał jej: - Weź to, Idris. Wracaj do Mahri Nui. Powiedz im... powiedz im, że spotkałem nową przygodę. Idris chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wzrok Sardy zniechęcił ją do tego. Po kilku godzinach pracy Lesovikk stworzył coś w rodzaju hełmu, który pozwoliłby Idris oddychać wodą morską wewnątrz urządzenia. Sarda pożegnał ją krótko, ale Lesovikk wiedział jak trudno jest się im rozstać. - Dokąd pójdziesz? - zapytał. - Z tobą - odparł Sarda. - Nie znam nawet połowy tego, przez co przeszedłeś, ale myślę, że przyda ci się przyjaciel. Lesovikk myślał długo, a potem powoli skinął głową. - Oraz kogoś, kto przypomni mi, kim byłem... i kim mogę znowu się stać. Razem, Matoran i Toa, odpłynęli w głębie oceanu, obaj zważając na to, by patrzeć tylko przed siebie, nigdy - za siebie. Koniec. Postacie *Lesovikk *Karzahni *Sarda *Idris *Teridax (Kontroluje Maxilosa) *Maxilos *Matoro *Nikila (Jako wizja) *Sześć innych członków Drużyny Lesovikka (Jako wizja) *Botar (krótkie pojawienie) *Manas